The Triangle
by MangaGirl1114
Summary: Lyra M. is the good girl of her family. So what happened when she meets three boys in her life that'll change her life forever? Love, Heartbreak, Hate, Passion, and Teenager pregnancy?. Please read and review if you can!Will have slow updates. OcxOliver; OcX?; OcXHarry (all the same Oc)
1. Chapter 1

"Time to get up Mistress." Dobby, the house elf of the Malfoy Manor, said happily to me before making my breakfast magically appear in front of me.

"Thanks Dobby. You're the best mate." I said sincerely to him with a smile on my face before eating some of the breakfast that he made for me; crispy bacon, thick grits with butter and salt, buttermilk pancakes with butter only, and one hard boil egg and butter toast.

"I hope you're awake my dear." I hear my father's voice from behind my bedroom door as I finished at least half of my breakfast in bed.

"I am Father." I replied quickly before cleaning myself and my bed up a little before my father, Lucius Malfoy, opened the door.

"Get ready once you're done eating breakfast. The family shall be leaving at 10:30 sharp." My father told me before kissing me on the forehead and leaving my bedroom so that I am eat my breakfast and get dressed. Grabbing the piece of toast off the tray and stuffing it in my mouth, I ran over to my vanity table grabbed my brush and began to brush my long wavy locks of black while munching on my toast, once done I raced over to my wardrobe. Grabbing a royal purple robe with silver and black lining I quickly threw it on me, stuffed my feet into my shoes, checking to see that I have my bag, put my birthday ring on, and flew down the stairs as gracefully as one could without falling face first.

"You barely made it, Lyra." My older twin brother, Draco Malfoy, whispered to me before standing straight up. I watched as my parents walked down the stairs together like they ruled the world, which they probably thought that since they did considering that, including my brother, pure-blood were the best. Smiling I walked over to our family fireplace were Dobby was holding a bag of floo powder for us to use.

"Now remember Lyra" my father said in a caring yet firm voice, "just pronounce the name clearly and throw the powered into the pit. We'll all meet up at Gringotts Wizarding Bank at 2. Whatever else you didn't get from the Hogwarts School List, Dobby shall get it for you the day after tomorrow. Be safe, now off you go."

Hugging my brother and waving to my parents I smiled as I climbed into our fireplace. Grabbing a hand full of floo powder, saying 'Diagon Ally' clearly, and throwing it down. Eyes closed and hands and feet pressed together I felt the air around me swirly around me, finally I felt the air go back to normal. Eyes opened I saw that I was indeed in Diagon Ally. Smiling to myself yet again, I walked quickly to my favorite store in the whole wide world, "Flourish and Blotts."

"Good morning Miss. Lyra. Is there anything that I can get for you today?" The owner of the shop, Mr. Taylor, asked of me with a friendly smile on his face.

"I need the school books for the first years at Hogwarts and a few other books." I replied sweetly to him.

"Of course Lyra. You are my biggest reader I must say. You've already purchased over 31 books this summer. I'll tell you what I'll get those books for you and you'll pay half price for those books if you buy 5 more books at regular price?" Mr. Taylor said to me.

"Of course!" I practically screamed in his face before rushing towards the towering book selves filled thousands of books. After what felt like several good 30 minutes I came back from my cave of books with my pickings: '_Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to Their Language and Customs'_ by Dylan Marwood, _'You & Your Owl' _by an unknown author, '_Self-Defensive Spellwork_' by an unknown author, '_A Guide to the Beginners of becoming Animagus_' by Y.C.C., '_A Collection of Above Three Hundred Receipts in Cookery, Physick, and Surgery_' by a wizard, '_A Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions' _by Y.C.C., and '_Magical Drafts and Potions_' by Arsenius Jigger. I guess I'm what people call a book worm. The fastest I've read before would be about 500 to about 450 pages a day. This also including me doing all the other things that I normally do during the day; taking a bath at night, eating dinner with the family, music lessons, dance lessons, Dobby time - a time during the night when me and Dobby talk about things and sometimes eat snacks -, and the time that my mother and I spend on learning the edicate and manners of being a women of noble blood or the lessons on our, the Malfoy, history, and of course my own personal time which I spend either reading even more or ridding my boom with my brother. Overall I guess you can say I'm a well shaped girl.

"Already Miss Lyra? It took you a shorter amount of time choosing your books today." Mr. Taylor stated to me while adding the prices of my books together.

"Yes sir, Mr. Taylor. Am kinda in a hurry today, plus I already knew what I wanted to read about." I replied while pulling out my money from my bag. Now my bag was not a normal bag, my father putted a undetectable extension charm on it so that I can place as many things as I want in it- having only have to carry a small bag that has heavy as a cloud - and it was a gift from a 'distant' aunt of mines that my mother hates. Father never told her and instead said that a teacher from Hogwarts, that I've meet before, had gotten it for me since I threw a fit when he thought about throwing it away.

"Well if thats the case do you want me to send this to your house?" Mr. Taylor asked hurriedly of me.

"Oh no, Mr. Taylor. I'll just put them in my bag if you don't mind?"

"Of course, Lyra. Now the total will be 4 gallons 2 Sickles and 7 Knut." Mr. Taylor said to me while I fished out the money. Once the books were safely inside my magical bag and the money given to the book owner, I waved goodbye to Mr. Taylor and walked out of the store only to run into somebody.

"So-so-sorry about that." I quickly said before reaching out for my bag and standing up only to see that whom I ran into was still on the ground. He had a round-face and was somewhat short, with a chubby build and brown hair. Feeling horrible and crappy for bumping into him the I offered my hand to which he took gladly.

Helping the poor boy up he began to tell me his name; "Hey my name is Neville Longbottom. Sorry about that I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's fine Neville. The name is Lyra. Lyra M. Say are you going to Hogwarts as well?" I asked while shaking his hand.

"Sure am. Can't wait but I don't think I'll be all that great. Family almost thought I was a Squible." Neville explained to be as we both moved to an empty bench in front of Flourish and Blotts.

"Well I wish you the best of luck Neville. Guess I'll see you at Hogwarts!" I said to Neville, both of us standing up, before shaking his hand and heading towards the other shops that I wanted to go to that is until I ran into yet another person. What with me running into different people?

"Sorry about that." I hear a strong young male's voice say to me. Looking up I saw that it was a well built and lean teen with a commanding presence, yet was drew to me that most was his eyes. They had this gentle look about them and they glowed like a gem in the sunset.

"Here let me help you up." the beautiful eyed teen said to me while taking my hand into his and pulling me up.

"The name is Oliver. Oliver Woods. What your name Miss?" the male in front of me asked.

"The name is Lyra. Lyra M." I said softly while shaking his hand which was still holding mines.

"Sorry" we both said at the same time. Laughing we both let go before waving goodbye to each other. I don't know why but my heart was thumping quickly. I wonder just what that means. I hope I don't have a heart problem before I even begin Hogwarts School.

By the time 1pm I had gotten all that I needed - minus my wand and an owl. Smiling to myself I walked over to Ollivanders Wand Shop only to be bumping into yet another person.

"OUCH!" I yelped out before subconsciously rubbing my butt.

"Sorry about that Miss." A boy with untidy jet-black hair, almond-shaped green eyes, and was wearing round-rimmed glasses.

"No, no I'm sorry." I said while grabbing the boy's extended hand towards me.

"The name is Lyra. Lyra M. Say whats your name mysterious boy?" I inquired while smiling.

"The name is Harry. Harry Potter." The boy name Harry replied to me.

Wait. Harry. Harry Potter as in the Boy Who Lived? I guess I must have been spacing out cause Harry was now waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry about that Harry. I guess I never really thought I'd run into the famous Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Say are you going to Hogwarts this year?" I quickly explained to him, trying to shake off my little episode from my head.

"Yeah sure am. Well nice meeting you Lyra. Guess I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts." Harry said to me before walking off with this gigantic wizard.

Waving towards him I walked quickly into Ollivander's shop. Looking around everything was rather, well, dusty. Thin boxes were sticking out at odd angles and it looked like a very fine layer of dust was on almost everything.

"Can I help you Miss?" A elderly man, known as Ollivander, said while popped up from who knows where.

Startled I nodded my head quickly while swallowing to get something wet into my dry mouth, "The-the name is Lyra, Lyra Mal..."

"I know you. You're name is Lyra. Lyra Miyako Severus Malfoy. I assume you're here to get your wand, correct?" Ollivander asked of me before climbing this ridiculously tall ladder and shuffling through several of those dusty boxes up near the top.

"Here we are; Hawthorn, 10", with the core of Unicorn hair." I heared Ollivander mumble underneath his breath before handing me the delicately made wand. Not know what to do with it I just stared at it.

"Just give it flick." I heard Ollivander. Giving him a slight nod of the head, I walked over to one side of the room before giving the wand a good flick. Unfortunately several things on that wall caught on fire while the others burst into thousands of piece. Panicking I quickly set the wand back down on the desk before Ollivander put the fire out with his own wand and repaired the broken items. Shaking his head and scratching it with one hand, I watched as he walked further back into his dusty shop. After a few minutes I saw him shuffle back towards me with a deep emerald box with a black velvet ribbon around it.

"Try this one." He said to me while presenting the wand to me. Fearing that I would brake or burn something else I hesitantly grabbed the beautifully made wand. Fingers wrapped around near the bottom it felt like a rush of warm crisp sunlight had gone through me. My hair and skirt lifted a little with the mysterious wind that had appeared around me.

"Amazing. You, my dear, have the wand of a great wand maker. He was even better then myself. That wand you're holding is Rosewood with Thestral Tail Hair and is 9". Take care of that wand my dear cause you'll never find another wand like that." Ollivander said to me before shuffling back to his desk in the back of the shop. Amazed, I turned the handle of the wand within my hands. The details on this wand was phenomenal, the bottom handle shaped like a fencing sword and the rest was 'wrapped' in a vine that twirled around the wand several times. Smiling I quickly tucked my wand on my upper left ear and checked what time it was on my watch.

Now if anybody was watching they'd say that the color from my face completely drained it read 1:55. I had only 5 minutes to run to Gringotts Wizarding Bank before 2. Dashing out the door. I ran passed all whom was in my way. Shops and stands flew passed me as I raced to Gringotts Bank. I skitted to a halt as I about passed the entrance. Huffing and puffing I quickly brushed all dirty off myself before sitting down on the steps leading up to the bank. Smiling, since I didn't see my family and I had 2 minutes to spare, I began to think about all that had happened to me today. I was able to meet two possible classmates and maybe even house mates, one of them being the famous Harry Potter. I had an awesome wand, a new school uniform, several new books to read before school starts, a new cauldron, and several other things like a candy for the trip there and of course the newest issue of _The Quibbler_, which I take out and begin to read while waiting for my family to come.

"Do I know you Miss?" I hear my brother's voice joke with me while I was reading the newest finds about a new creature. Smiling I gently place the issue back into my bag before giving my brother a response.

"I dare say good sir. I've believe you have the wrong person." I respond with a smirk on my face. Before to long both my brother and I are laughing our heads off at our useless batter.

"Did you get everything that you needed?" I ask my brother while wiping the tear from my eyes away.

"Sure did. I even got this wicked cool owl. Don't know what to name it yet but I was thinking of the name Leon. Say where's you owl, Sis?" Draco asks of me.

Embarrassed to answer I just bit on my lower lip gently. Seeing this, Draco gives me a gentle pat on the back while chuckling.

"You know I wasn't able to get my dress robes yet. So maybe Father can go with you to get your owl while Mother takes me to get my dress robes?" Draco offers while giving off his normal smirk.

"Your the best brother. Perhaps you're right for a change." I said like giving off that similar smirk of his to him.

"Well it seems like you two are scheming something up. I hope it's nothing bad." I hear my father in front of me. Smiling I ran down the rest of the stairs of the bank before hugging my father. Looking up, with my arms still around his waist, I gave him the most sweetest look I could give to him - aka I was Daddy's little angle from above.

"Will you take me to the Eelops Owl Emporium? I was unable to get an owl of my choosing since I took to long in the book store like usual." I said in a sweet voice while flashing my dad my 'charming smile' as he puts it.

Chuckling my Father replied yes, telling Mother that we'll meet up for dinner at the usual place at 5; Father and I walked side-by-side as we headed towards Eelops Owl Emporium.

Once there Father stood to the side of the store while I glanced at the beautiful winged beasts. Smiling, teeth showing a bit, I walked around the store while scooping out my perfect bird. Now don't get my wrong I love every single animal that is to be found - just not snakes or bugs - but I just wanted the perfect bird for me. One that'll be my companion until he/she/it dies. Spotting a rather small Snowy Owl towards the back, I motioned to my Father that I've found the one. While Father talked to the owner about the price and other things needed for an owl of its kind I walked over towards the completely white owl. Arm mounted for the bird to fly on, I watched with anticipation as the bird carefully flew to my arm. Smiling even more then I did before for when I saw the bird I began to stroke its' head with my fingers.

"Look Father!" I shouted over to my Father as he turned around. Smiling at me, I saw him give the money to the owner before walking over with a rather nicer then other cage in his hands; I frowned in response. I've always said that cages were cruel and mean to animals. I've always say that you use them only for extreme means - if the animal is attacking you or is sick and must be kept so that they can get better.

"I know you don't like cages my sweet but we can't have an owl flying about in the restaurant. If it'll make you feel better I can have Dobby watch over you owl." My Father said in a gentle voice. Smiling slightly at him I gave Brendan, it means prince in Irish, as another stroke on the top of his head before gently put him within the cage. With the snap of my Father's fingers I saw Dobby magical appear. I knew that Dobby hated and feared my Father I swiftly but gently took the cage from my Fathers grasp while handing it to Dobby.

"Could you please take Brendan to my room Dobby? Make sure he settles in oh and can you spend sometime with him as well I don't what him to become lonely unless you have work to do?" I asked Dobby giving him a small and fast wink of the eye.

"Yes Mistress I shall!" Dobby shouted enthusiastically before disappearing away from where my Father and I was leaving only a small cloud of smoke in his wake.

Smiling at my Father, he and I walked side-by-side as we headed towards the restaurant while making a quick stop at Florean Fortescure's Ice Cream Parlour.


	2. Chapter 2

"Time to get up Mistress! Don't want to be late for Hogwarts!" I hear Dobby excitingly shout. Stretching like a cat I smiled up at Dobby before grabbing some muggle cloths for me to wear to go the station. Although my family hates muggles and see nothing important about them, we do try to blend in when we go to muggle places. It one of the few times I get to wear muggle cloths. That was all about to change; in my trunk to Hogwarts I packed several muggle outfits that me and Draco, which I dragged by force, bought at a near by muggle mall. Dressed in an orange tee-shirt dress with white line near the bottom of the sleeves and the dress and had a slit in the middle, white thick belt with gold buckle, a netted (fish net) long sleeved shirt with a red, orange, and white choker that was thick, black skinny jeans with my normal magical bag that I had turned to red with white lining and brown boots on, along with my 11th birthday present on my finger, I walked carefully towards the front door with my belongings floating behind me.

"Blood hell. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a muggle model." My brother says as he appeared around the stair case.

"Same goes to you, twin of mines." I shot back with a chester cat like grin on my face.

"You know if you smile all the time your face will freeze in a permeant smile." Draco teased towards me while doing this goofy smile; mouth pulled back as far as it could; teeth bared out, nose up like a pig, and eyes looking in different directions.

"Well then I guess I'll just frown all the time!" I teased back while doing this ridicules frown; eye brows knitted together, nose scrunched up, eyes crossed, and my lips pressed together while my upper lip puffed out more then my bottom.

"I must say those are hideous faces to be making at one another." Father says while hiding a grin behind this normal emotionless face. I could just see that twinkle in his eyes that meant he was happy.

"I would say so Father." I answered back smiling my normal smile. Seeing how Father was dressed in a nice pair of black trousers, black button up shirt, and has a black tie on and Mother, whom had been standing beside Father, was wearing a dark green pencil skirt and button up black shirt with a matching dark green jacket on we were ready to head over to King's Cross Station in muggle London.

Once there Father helped me and Draco with putting out luggage within the train; Draco's trunk, Draco's smaller trunk, Draco's bird cage with Leon in it, my bird cage with Brendan in it, and my small trunk. Most of my things I put within my enchanted bag which I had by my side at all times. Hugging both Mother and Father, his being the longest, I waved goodbye to them as I climbed onto the Hogwarts Express. Smiling to myself I walked around trying to find a compartment with no people in it. To my unhappiness they all taken except for one near the very back. Sighing, I sat down towards the left of the cart before pulling out the book, _A Guide to the Beginners of Becoming an Animagus _by Y.C.C. Now don't get me wrong I wasn't anywhere near to becoming an animagus but I've always thought the idea of becoming one would be the best. But it says the first task is to master the Patronus Charm. Now since I've gotten my wand and with my Father's watchful eye I've been practicing every spell that I've read about or heard of since I was little. Just to say, I wasn't all that great with those that were for year 3 and up but I think I've gotten most of everything from year 1 and year 2. Either way Father and I been practicing with the Patronus charm; so far I could get a wisp of white smoke and after that nothing else bigger.

"Say is it ok if we sit here Lyra?" A familiar voice spoke to me. Smiling I sat my book down before giving Harry a smile and a nod of the head.

"Go on ahead Harry! I don't mind one bit." I sorta shouted/said while getting up and hugging him like we were best of friends or long lost friends.

"Say, whom is that with you?" I asked Harry as I stared at the fiery red hair and freckled complexion of a boy around mine and Harry's age.

"The name is Ron. Ron Weasley." The boy said to me while extending his hand out for me to shake.

Now my Father and the Weasley family never have gotten well together or for anything for that matter. Knowing the bad blood between the two families I made it my mission right there and then to befriend the younger son of the Weasleys'.

"The name is Lyra. Lyra M. It's a pleasure to meet you Ron." I said with a smirk on my face, similar to my brothers but less arrogant and self-centered, while shaking his hand.

"Cool so I guess you're a first year as well?" Ron asked me while him and Harry took the seats across from me.

"Sure am!" I said happily with a smile on my face.

"Say what house to do wanna be in?" Ron asked of me.

"House? There're houses?" Harry questioned both me and Ron.

"Sorry mate, guess I forgot you don't know about the wizard world." Ron said while slapping Harry's back sympathetically.

"Well as you know Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards. Within the Castle's walls they have four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Depending on your personality at times and your family background as well, to a fine point, you will go to one of those four houses." I explained to Harry while drawing the appropriate house animal with the houses names below it.

"So what house do you want to be in Harry?" Both me and Ron asked of Harry after my explanation. Seeing that we both said it as the same time, all of us laughed. Smiling I waited for Harry's answer.

"Well, judge by those, um, drawings I would say Gryffindor." Harry replied with a chuckle while glancing over at my horribly drawn animals. I was never one to draw. The best that I could do was to draw this stick figure.

"Good choice mate!" Ron exclaimed before ranting on about his family and how he was bound to be in Gryffindor as well. Smiling and nodding my head at times for when he said something I couldn't help but wonder what I would be in. Then I begin to fear the worst. What if I was separated from my newly found friends? What if they ended up in the house that hated my house? What if I end up in Slytherin? Now don't get me wrong nothing is wrong with Slytherin but I really want to keep my newly found friends. Plus it's fun to be different. Yet I don't want to disappoint Father and Mother. They were both in Slytherin. Maybe they expect me to end up in Slytherin as well. But what would happen if I wasn't? Would they not love me anymore? Sitting there with thousand of questions floating in my head I didn't realize that Harry and Ron both were staring at me until one of them poke my cheek, "Huh?"

"Say what house do you want to be in?" Ron asked of me while Harry nodded, giving the cue that he to was listening.

"Um, well, err, I guess, well maybe, no wait, um, I would have to go with, um maybe, uh, Slytherin. NO! WAIT! I take that back I say Gryffindor. Yep. Gryffindor Defiantly." I said with a strong voice.

"That's a relief. Slytherins' are all prats!" Ron exclaimed out loud. Giving a dry chuckle and a sorta fake smile. I listened as the two boys talk about random things. Before to long the Trolly came around and to my absolute wonder Harry bought the whole Trolly. Eating sugary candy and snake through out the whole ride I couldn't wait for school to start if this was what school was going to be like. Soon a girl, by the name Hermione Granger, stopped by to tell us that we were close to Hogwarts. She also preformed a piece of magic on Harry. She was surprised that it was Harry but then soon left to tell others about coming closer to Hogwarts. Sighing, I stood up and waved goodbye tot he boys before walking to the changing room on the train. Once changed I walked back to the compartment only to see that both boys were already changed. Smiling at them we all continued to talk among each other. Before long we had made it to Hogwarts. Waving towards Hagrid; I walked along beside Harry and Ron as we climbed into the boats. I watched and listened as people stare in aw at the castle before us on the boats. As for me I just smiled like a chester cat.

I guess you could say I've read enough about Hogwarts that it just made me smile like no tomorrow. Unfortunately I've been here before already but it was during the summer. My Father and Mother thought it'd be best if I spent time with my Godfather incase something were to happen to them and so that me and him wouldn't be complete strangers if that day were to happen. My Godfather is Severus Snape, the Potion Master at the school of Hogwarts. He is also the head of the Slytherin house as well. Either way me and him hit it off the day that I meet him, yeah right. At first he thought I was just this stupid smiling kid and I thought he was this over grown bat-like human with no emotions. Yet that changed when we found out that we both liked to read and make potions. Of course I didn't have a wand with me and I wasn't even in school but he still taught me how to make simple potions. Soon after seeing him a few more times after that we thought that it'd be good if I went to spend the summer with him, of course it meant begging and pleading with my mother to miss my edicate classes but it was well payed off, I was able to learn so much about the teachers and Hogwarts. Plus it puts me in the spot light. Something that I don't really care to do very much but when it comes to my future I'm willing to make a few exceptions.

Smiling like other students around me I walked gracefully towards the Professor, Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration Teacher. Smiling I waving silently towards her which she replied with a simple head nod. I listened half on what she was saying. Of course she stopped so that Neville could get his toad, which I thought was kinda funny, but continued right after that. But this was all ruined by my brother and his big mouth. Turns out he found stupid and dummy on the train; two people who I detest very much, both with the brains of a slug.

"So the rumor is true then? The great Harry Potter was riding the train. Well I must say it's a pleasure to meet you. The name is Draco. Draco Malfoy. You know you'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. If I were you I'd wouldn't go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." I hear my brother say to Harry. Of course I was terrified that he'd spot me out so I hid being Neville whom looked at me questionably. Yet Harry said he know whom to avoid and walked away with Ron by his side. I was relieved but what does that mean about me? I guess I'll find out cause Professor called for us to enter the Great Hall of Hogwarts. I smiled as I stared up at the beautiful ceiling above us. It had always reminded me of space. Either way I could continue to stare at the ceiling, I had to wait apprehensively as Professor McGonagall called names to come up to that old battered hat.

"Lyra Malfoy." the Professor called out. Of course no body moved, since it was my name. Breathing in deeply I walked up to the stood where the Professor dropped the hat on my head. At first I couldn't see anything or hear anything but a voice soon spoke to me within my mind.

'_A heart of Hufflepuff, a brain of Ravenclaw, a mouth of Slythern, and a soul of Gryffindor. Now that question is were to put you. Hufflepuff won't do but it would suite you. Ravenclaw is great but it is not your fate. What about Slythern? Your family is of pure blood and full of ambition yet you soul of bravery outshines the rest. Yes, yes, I see it now. For you will not be in Slythern but in GRYFFINDOR!' _

Smiling, I felt the hat be lifted from my head. I turned my head to the Gryffindor table only to find that about 3/4 of the table clapping. I guess my family has angered a few like the Weasleys since one of them didn't clap for me, but my spirit leaped cause I saw that my newly made friends were clapping for me and including the boy that I ran into in Diagon Ally that evening, I think his name was Oliver the boy with the amazing eyes. Jumping off the stool I walked over to the Gryffindor table with a smile on my face. Taking a seat beside Ron; Ron, Harry, and I watched as the rest of the people were sorted. Soon we began to eat, but not before Dumbledore made his yearly speech to all.

"Say are you really related to the Malfoy family?" A person with fierce red hair and splashed with freckles on his face asked of me.

"Yeah cause you seem to nice to be related to them." A person that looked just like the other person.

"I sure am." I replied to them with a smile on my face unsure about this conversation.

"Well then I guess you must know who we are." the boy from earlier whom didn't clap for me said.

"Ehhh, well, um, you see I kinda don't. I only know Hermione, Neville, Ron, and Harry so far, well those that are at this table that is." I answered nervously while twirling a piece of my hair around my finger.

"Well then," one of the boys whom asked if I was a Malfoy said.

"We should really," the other boy said.

"Introduce ourselves," the other one said.

"I'm George Weasley; the best looking twin." one of the boys said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"And I'm Fred Weasly; the handsomer one out of us twin" the other boy said while doing the same pose. I laughed at their antics. I could only wish me and my twin, Draco, could do that to people. Unfortunately me and him were very different. He liked the dark arts and quidditch while I liked potions and reading.

"Just ignore them Lyra. They're both off their rockers." Ron whispered to me while leaning over.

"Well it's a wonderful pleasure to meet you Fred and George Weasley. I take it you're Ron's older twin brothers. Am I right?" I said after laughing for some more at the twins introduction.

"You sure are Miss." George, I think, said to me before reaching over and shaking my hand, to which Fred reached over and shook my hand making my arms cross over. Laughing I shook their hands back before sitting back down.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to be the twin of that Draco are you?" Hermione asked of me across the table.

"100% sure I am unless I was born an alien of some sorts." I replied with a smile on my face.

"But you and him look nothing alike. You don't even look like your parents." Harry stated to me while giving me a questionable look.

"Well I got my looks from my mother's side but mostly from my vile aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, but I like to think I got it from my other aunt, Andromeda Tonks, since they both kinda look alike." I replied while giving a shudder at the thought of my aunt whom was in Azkaban.

"That has to suck majorly being related to that deranged women." the boy whom didn't clap for me stated with a snobby attitude like I was happy to be related to that freak.

"I'm sorry but whom are you?" I asked rather rudely of him.

"Percy Weasley and would appreciate it if you would leave me family alone. Considering that your family is, well, rather has a dark past." Percy said to me before eating some more of his foods.

"I think you should leave that up to them to decided." I replied back hastily with a scowl on my face. I mean who did this kid think he was? The King of the world? Yet right.

With that said I felt him speechless. Giving off my family trademark smirk of achievement I turned back to my plate of food in front of me and began to eat. Nobody after that questioned my history. Instead we all talked about things that us first year would be expecting and about the food that was being served, but no one asked about the other persons' family.

Once we had all eaten we, the Gryffindors' were led to the entrance of the Common Room. Once there me and Hermione walked up stair together and chatted about the books that we've read so far. I was asking about the muggle books while she asked about the wizard books. However, it was soon time to go to sleep. Running to the bathroom of the girls to take a shower, I couldn't help think about how wonderful my first day at Hogwarts had turned out. Once done with washing my hair and body, I changed into my pajamas; a light blue silk tank top with a pair of soft long pants for the bottoms. Smiling I climbed into my bed, which was near the window and beside Hermione's bed, and pulled the curtains around me. Soon I was in a blissful sleep but something didn't feel right to me. Maybe it was because I wasn't able to say hello to Oliver. Either way eyes closed I turned over in my bed before falling in a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Father,_

_ It has been a while since school first started. I am very sorry for not sending this letter earlier but I've been trying to adjust to the schedule here at school. So far we have learned how to fly, which I've already know along with Draco, and Potions which was amazing, although I already know most of what Professor Snape was teaching. Also what happen at Gringotts? Me and my friends have been trying to figure that one out. Also did you know that there is a large scary three-headed dog here! I didn't but then again we aren't allowed on the floor. Please don't say anything to Dumbledore. Also a friend of mines made it on the Quidditch team, the youngest seeker so far. Can't wait for a match to happen. Either way I am sure my brother has told you but I am going to tell you anyway within this message. As you know I have been sorted into the Gryffindor house. I hope this does not upset you. On a lighter note I've been making loads of friends, some of which you would not approve of but in my honest opinion they're much better then those two dummies brother always hangs out with. Please send Mother my regards. Love and Miss you dearly._

_Lyra M. Severus Malfoy_

Half way smiling at the letter I just wrote I attached it to Brendan's leg and watched him as he flew threw the windows on the Great Hall. Picking up the book that my Godfather had given to me as a 'congratulations' on starting school I began to read about the Polyjuice Potion; what its about, how it can be use, and how to make it.

"Can't wait to begin Charms, can you Lyra?" Hermione, a good friend of mines, asked of me while taking a seat straight across from me.

"Me to. I've been practicing all the spells in our Charms book. Some of them are difficult but I think I'll get the hang of them pretty soon. What about you? Have you been getting an early start?" I asked her while seating down my book and eating some of my linked sausage.

"I have but I only got to chapter 10. What chapter have you gotten too?" Hermione said to me while eating some of her own breakfast. But before I could answer I saw the guys, Harry and Ron, walking towards us. Watching as they tried to find us in the crowd I raised my hand and waved it slightly in the air. Once they spotted my hand they began to walk towards us. Harry sitting beside me and Ron sitting beside Hermione we all talked about our classes while eating breakfast. Soon after that we went to our first class; Charms.

"Ok class. Welcome to Charms. In this class we will be learning about charms; how they are good, bad, what they can do, and how they can help us. Today we will be doing the levitation charm. Now all it is is swish and flick and say Windgardium Leviosa. Now you shall be practicing on the feathers by your desks." Professor Flitwick instructed to the class.

Smiling, knowing that I could do it, I motioned to Neville to try. After about the 5th time Neville looked completely lost and unhappy.

"I need your help Lyra. I just can't seem to get this feather up." Neville said to me in a sad voice. Feeling horrible that a friend of mines couldn't do this and that he was depressed I decided to help him.

"Ok Neville. The first this is the master the swish and flick which I think you got down pat. The next things is the pronunciation. When saying the spell try making the 'gar' in Wingardium nice and long. Here I'll show you if you want me to." I told Neville as he shake his head yes furiously.

Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa I said while pointing my wand at the feather in front of me. As soon as I had said that and did the wand movement the feather began to float for me. Soon I was making the feather float all the way up to the ceiling along with Hermione whom also was showing how to do the spell to another person, Ron.

"Well Done. Well Done Indeed. 10 points for each of you." Professor Flitwick said to both me and Hermione.

After that nothing else exciting had happen besides a person burning his feather and me teaching Neville how to do the spell, which he near to to accomplishing towards the end of class. With that the day went by normally. Me and Hermione talking about books for awhile, Harry and Ron goofing off, me and Harry talking about muggle things (I have this strange interest in muggle things), I helping Neville when needed, and Hermione and Ron going off at each other's throats. Yup everything was totally normal until Ron said something about Hermione. I wasn't to sure what exactly was said but I was now in the girls bathroom trying to comfort Hermione as she weeped her eyes out.

"You know he didn't mean it Hermione. He's just mad from Charms class." I cooed to Hermione while patting her back slightly.

"Bu-bu-but he wa-wa-was sooo sure of it THEN!" Hermione wailed, crying even more tears.

Seeing that more tears were streaming down her face, I fished out my handkerchief from my magical bag and handed it to her with a pack of tissues.

"You know as well as I know that Ron can be thick and stupid. All boys can be, even my brother. At times we just have to ignore them and walk away; and this right here is one of those times. I know it hurts and I know you think he's right but pull it together girl. You know you have me as a friend so dry up those tears mate and lets go get some food." I said with a strong solid voice, as she dried up some of her tears.

"You're right Lyra. I'm being silly. Thanks for being here with me mate." Hermione said with a small light chuckle towards the end. Smiling at her, both me and Hermione walked out of the stall, that is until we saw this big ugly hideous foot in front of our faces. Looking up I couldn't believe what was in front of me; an ugly mountain troll.

The thing reminded me of this awful children's scary tale that a family member once told me. I was never scared of it but looking at the troll now made me feel small and scared. Not knowing what to do I grabbed Hermione's hand, whom was just staring at the troll, and pulled her and me behind the stall'd door and ducked.

All of a sudden I felt wood come toppling over us. Screaming, I nudged Hermione in the ribcage slightly and motioned for her to crawl with me to the sinks. As I crawled quickly to the sinks I heard Harry shout to us that they were here to help. I don't know how they could help but me and Hermione crawled quickly to the sinks. Regrettably the troll's club came almost crashing into my face. Porcelain and derby flew up. Eyes clenched together I waited for the horrible end of my life. Arms in front of my face I still could feel a piece or to go pass them and cut my face. Opening my eyes slightly I saw that the troll had been knocked out. Crawling out from under the sink with Hermione I ran towards Harry and Ron, hugging them both. As soon as I had let go Professor Quirreell, Snape, and McGonagall came rushing into the bathroom. Never in my life have I seen McGonagall this mad. Her lips were so pressed together I'd thought she'd never get them back.

"What are you four doing?" McGonagall asked sternly of us. Unsure of what to say I just looked to Harry, Ron, and Hermione to know what to do.

"It was my fault Professor. I thought I could take on this troll since I've been reading about them. But if it hadn't been for Harry, Ron, and Lyra I would have been dead by now." I hear Hermione lie to the teacher. Hermione lying? Who would have ever thought she'd lie. I guess we're all friends now if she's taking the blame.

"Well then, 5 points shall be taken from Gryffindor for your actions this evening Miss. Granger. While 10 points shall be rewarded to you three; for your dumb luck!" McGonagall squawked at us before telling us to go to bed. Smiling at each other we ran back to the dormitory ready for another adventure.

* * *

_Dear Lyra,_

_ I am happy to hear that you are having a wonderful time at Hogwarts. I am sad that you were not placed within Slytherin, but I am glad that you are having a great time; Please do remember we are of pure-blood. Do not taint the families reputation while at school. Also what is this that I've read about in a letter? You saving another student? I must say standards at Hogwarts have fallen greatly since I've been there, but I must say you have done above greatness if you are saving students. Also Snape has told me that you hang around that Harry Potter. I know that he is famous but please remember that all that 'glitter' is not gold. Snape has also told me of your grades so far in your classes, I must say you have been preforming wonderfully. I hope to see you this summer. Speaking of summer; your mother and I were planing on taking a trip to the hot springs as a sort of 'bonding' time during Christmas. So your brother and you will not be coming home for Christmas unless you wish to join us. Judging by what Snape has told me, I'd stay at Hogwarts if I were you. Do not worry about presents, we will have your gift delivered there. Also if there is anything you wish to get for your friends do let me know and I shall have Dobby go out and get them for you. Also regarding the questions within your letter I do not know what was taken from Gringotts. I wish you the best of luck on finding whatever you are searching for. Also your Mother says to be careful and that she loves you._

_With lots of love,_

_Your Father._

Smiling at the long hand written letter in my hands I pulled out a spare sheet of parchment before writing a reply back.

_Dear Father,_

_ I am truly glad to hear that you are not mad at me. Also I shall not forget but keep in mind that I am in Gryffindor, so things are seen differently but I will always remember the pure-blood thoughts and wishes; my actions now shall not carry on when in the presents of other pure-bloods. Anyway I was thinking about getting my friends each a small basket of different types of sweets and a few others more certain items. Like my friend Hermione, she's a muggle born, - I know it's wrong but she is truly a good friend of mines we both read books like worms and study together as well, I think she studies more then me but don't worry I won't let her get 'ahead' of me in anything - I want to get a stuff otter with a christmas bow around its neck for christmas. I also want to get another friend something about quidditch or for his broom, he has the Nimbus 2000. Also I wish to get a friend something that'll help him with magic; he isn't the best at first but when he really does try he gets it right after some practice. Also for my other friends I was thinking about getting some jokes for these two other people and a nice wizard chess set for the other; you should see him play, he's the best wizard chess player I've meet. I am unable to beat him. I don't think I'll ever will, haha. Either way just get the regular for my other friends; I think they are in Slytherin. Well thats all I can write for now. My friend wants to leave for the Quidditch match early today. Can't wait to see my friend play. He was so nervous he asked to borrow my book, 'Quidditch Through the Ages.' Tell Mother I love you too._

_With lots of Love and Hugs,_

_Your Daughter,_

_Lyra M.S. Malfoy_

_P.S. the gifts to my friends that are not in Slytherin could you send the day or night before Christmas? I want to surprise them._

Giggling I quickly tied the letter to Brendan's leg before being dragged out of the Great Hall by Hermione and Ron. Can't really blame them about seeing the first game of the season, especially since it was Harry's first game. Smiling me, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid, the grounds keeper and a dear friend of mines since I use to visit the place, watched and cheered as Harry and the Gryffindor team played. It felt like I was cheering for everybody. Fred and George the beaters, Oliver the keeper, and Harry the seeker. I screamed and cheered once Harry was flying towards the golden snitch along with the Slytherin captian, to whom I booed too. Then I noticed that Harry had stopped and his broom was jerking all ways.

"Hagrid! Whats happening to his broom?" I asked of my friend.

"I don't know. Only Dark magic can make his broom hard to manage." I hear Hagrid remark while viewing at Harry's jinxed broom.

Before I could even voice what I was planning to do Hermione dashed away. Feeling that she could handle herself. I waited nervously as Harry's broom still twitched and jitter. I watched as the Weasley twins try to rescue Harry but was unsuccessful. As soon as they were about to try again Harry managed to control his boom. Knowing that Hermione did something I watched as Harry 'caught' the snitch. Smiling I ran down the stair case, not even bothering to see if the others were behind me. Soon I was out on the field with a few others. Running towards Harry, I gave him the biggest hug that I could manage. Smiling and laughing, and feeling the pokes of two other people, I turned around and gave a hug to both the Weasley twins which they in turn did to me. I then turned to Oliver, whom asked me several times if Harry was alright during the whole week since we kept on bumping into each other in the hallways, and gave him a hug as well to which he hugged me back. However his hug was different. It was warmer, more gentler, and dare I say better? I knew for sure it was longer then the other hugs I've given to Harry and the twins, but this hug made me happy. Happier then I was before and even a little self-conscious as well but it made me feel warm inside. I guess the same was for Oliver cause he just stared at me with his hands still wrapped around me. Red with embarrassment we both quickly let go of each other before talking to our friends. Soon after that episode of weirdness, Neville and I walking toward the Great Hall for dinner even though we'd be 10 minutes early.

"Say Neville I have a question for you?" I said to Neville while twirling a piece of hair between my fingers.

"That's a change. Normally I'm the one asking the questions. But yeah, what is it?"

"Um, well, when you like hugging someone what does that mean. I mean like I like hugging them more so and for a longer period of time." I said rather quickly as the heat rose to my face.

"I think that means you like them Lyra. I'm not to sure but I'm pretty sure that mean you like them. So who are we talking about that's got your attention?" Neville teased to me before laughing at me while I faked punched him in the arm several times.

"Oliver. Oliver Woods." I squeaked out to Neville before hiding behind my long locks of black hair.

* * *

_Dear Father,_

_ Thank you so much for getting the presents for my friends. Please tell Dobby I said thank you as well. As you know I've been busy with homework, sorta, and reading, mostly just reading. It feels like I've read every book in the library here, which I might have if you didn't count the restricted-books section, haha guess I'm still a little book worm. Anyway Draco already told me that he'll be going home for Christmas to me. I wish the best of the Christmas holiday with you, Mother, and Draco. As you already figured out I'll be staying here for Christmas. On a more serious note I have a question. I've already asked my friend, Neville, and Hermione and they say both different things. What is that warm feel you get for when you like hugging a person more then any other person? Every time I see him I get flustered and go the other way. When he talks to me all I can do is just nod my head or just stare at his eyes! I'm beginning to think I've lost my mind and gone mad. At times I catch him staring at me too. What does this all mean? I hope I'm not going crazy! Anyway I hope you and Mother and Draco have a wonderful holiday at that hot spring. _

_With Lots of Love, Worry, and Hugs,_

_Your Daughter,_

_Lyra M.S. Malfoy_

Frowning slightly at the letter in my hands, I tied it onto Leon's leg since Brendan was sick. Once I saw that Leon had taken off I walked back to the library. Ever since Harry, Ron, and Hermione heard about Nicolas Flamel we've been down at the library every night and not once have we found anything about him. I told Hermione that I've read the name somewhere but I didn't remember were, Hermione thought that preforming a memory charm on me might help but we both thought that wouldn't be a good idea incase she messed up and I got stuck with a different memory or no memory at all.

"Say Harry, Ron, Hermione are any of you staying for Christmas here?" I asked while we were sitting in the library.

"I am. I don't think the Dursleys would want me back and I don't want to go back either." Harry said to me from behind a huge book.

"Mom and Dad are going to visit my older brother Charlie in Romania so me, Fred, George, and Percy are staying." Ron said while flipping a page absentmindedly.

"Be going to a place up in the mountains. My family and I shall be skiing." Hermione replied hurriedly before going back to her readings.

Sighing in relief I continued to read my book that I had in my hands hopping that one of us would come across the name soon, cause it felt like my eyes were going to pop out. I've been reading this plus my other books; getting only 4 or 5 hours of sleep a night.


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas. That was the first thought through my mind. Running down stair, still in my pajamas, I skitted to a halt at seeing the pile of gifts around the tree and Harry and Ron waiting for me.

"Finally you made it!" Ron yelled at me before opening his presents and mumbling 'Harry,' 'wait,' and 'presents' underneath his breath. Chuckling I ran down the rest of the stairs before taking a seat beside Harry.

"I insisted that we wait for you before we opened any of the presents." Harry whispered to me while handing over my presents to me before opening his own.

The first box that I picked up was a little black velvet box from my Father. Opening it up I saw that had a pair of matching earrings to match my Tanzanite ring that I had received for my birthday. Excited I quickly took out my boring silver earrings and put my new earrings in.

The second box that I picked up was a slightly larger box with pale pink wrapping paper around it. Tearing the paper of quickly and opening the box I saw that it was a pair of muggle ice skates. I knew at once that they were from Harry. I once told him I wanted to learn but I can't at home. Smiling I gently placed then within my magical bag which I left down here by a mistake last night.

The third thing that I picked up was a lumpy things wrapped in mismatching wrapping paper. Puzzled I unwrapped the gift carefully, only to pull out this nicely made knitted jumper with the initials L.M.S.M on it. Still puzzled I poked Ron in the back wondering if he got on just like it.

"My mom made them. I guess Fred or George said something about yeah so she made on for ya." Ron, err, sorta replied to me with candy in his mouth, but I could see his ears getting a red tint to them on the top.

I couldn't believe that their mom would make me a hand made jumper so I quickly pulled it over my head and smiled like an idiot before hugging Ron from behind, making him choke on his candy slightly before swatting his hand at me playfully.

Still smiling like an idiot I opened the fourth thing that Harry handed to me a while ago. Pulling it out from the bag I saw that it was a was a whole collection of strange earrings and hair accessories. Hermione knew me so well. Ever since I've gotten to Hogwarts I wear these different earrings each day until I ran out of different earrings.

After putting the new earrings within my bag I pulled the next several gifts towards me. One of them was from Draco, he had gotten me 5 new books (He know me so well, lol), a new pair of shoes (black flats) from my 'teacher', more ingredients for potions from 'anonymous', and candy from Neville, more parchment and a brand new quill from Mother, a book filled with jokes from the twins, a wooden carving of a doe from Hagrid, a pressed flower put in a cute little necklace from Dobby, and a flora wooden hair pin from a person.

I don't know whom gave me the hair pin but I thought it was amazing. The details of the flower was phenomenal, made from the same type of tree like my wand. I just wish I knew what type of flower it was and whom gave it to me. I guess I'll just have to wait till Hermione comes back, I was never good at knowing different plants and guessing things.

Smiling I turned to Harry and Ron to see what they had gotten. Ron received chocolate frogs and fudge, a kitted jumper, a book, and the chess set. Harry had gotten a cloak, some muggle money I think, a flute, fudge and chocolate frogs, kitted jumper, and some cleaning/maintaing supplies for his broom.

"Thanks for the chess set Lyra!" Ron shouted before examine the little people closer to his eyes. Both me and Harry laughed at his antics. After dragging Ron away from the chess set we all ahead down to the Great Hall for some later breakfast. After that we just spent the day with the twins, Lee, and Neville playing random games like a snowball fight or making snowmen outside or drinking hot chocolate, in my case hot peppermint tea with tons of sugar, and talking about our families and presents. Yet all to soon night began to fall. Up stairs in the girls dormitory, I was the only girl staying in our house year, I saw that Leon was back and was sitting beside Brendan. Walking over there I saw that he had a note tied to his leg. Quickly untying the letter from his leg I walked over to my bed and began to read the letter that Father had sent.

_Dear Lyra,_

_ You're not going crazy. It is a normal thing that you are going through. It's called liking a boy. I would've thought you of all people would know but then again this is the first time that you've taken an interest within a boy. When you get that feeling it means that you like him; being around him, him looking at you, or even just talking to you. I must say I hope you don't do anything to serious. You know what I mean. Anyway I would like to hear more about this chap. And if this does become something, like a boyfriend heavens forbid, you Mother and I would like to meet him properly at least once. On far more less serious note you Mother, Draco, and I are enjoying the hot springs. The place here is quite relaxing. I do wish you came with us, but I know you'd rather see your friends and miss the 'family' ball. Just please come to next year if you can. Try switching it off every other year so that the family knows you're still 'with' us. _

_With Lots of Love,_

_Your Father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Unbelievable I couldn't believe that he was saying the same thing that Neville had sorta said to me. Hermione said I was sick or just hungry. I was kinda hoping that she was right and not my Father and Neville. I've never really liked a boy before. With about thousand more questions running through my head I just shrugged them off before taking a shower and climbing into my big fluffy bed.

"So did you guys find anything about Nicolas Flamel?" Hermione asked of me while eating her omelet/

"Sorry girl but I can't find the book that I read before containing his name. I know I've read it but I think it was when I was here during the summer in my 'younger' years." I explained to Hermione while taking a spoonful of the hot steamy grits in front of me.

"It's fine. Just means we got to keep on looking. Anyway what did your father say about that, um, thing?" Hermione asked me in a hushed tone with that silly smile of hers on her face.

"He, um, said that it was because I liked him." I said quietly to Hermione to which she squeaked about.

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed with a huge smile on her face making most of the people whom was in the Great Hall look over including Oliver.

"But Hermione! I've never liked a guy before!" I hissed to her while glancing over at Oliver, whom just smiled and waved to me. Face burning with heat, I gave him a wave as well before slumping over my warm food.

"Well that's a good thing that I brought some reading materials on the subject." My best friend in the whole wide world say with a huge grin on her face.

"You're brilliant Hermione!" I shouted out loud while giving Hermione a high-five, I think that's what its called, to her.

Smiling, me and her ran up to the girls dormitory and pulled out every single thing that Hermione had on boys. Since today was a saturday and Hermione and I finished our homework yesterday we were now going to spend the whole day studying boys; how to approach a guy that you like, how to flirt, how to look nice, to do simple things that'll drive them crazy, and thousand of other things. By the time it was lunch time Hermione and I only had gotten through about 30 magazines since I kept on asking about the muggle things mentioned in the books.

"Ready for a pop quiz?" Hermione asked me with a smirk.

"You know I am." I said with a smirk just like hers to which both her and I laughed at until we came to the Great Hall.

Once there both me and her grabbed a ham and cheese sandwich; me giving her the cheese off mines and her giving me the ham on hers; a cup of yogurt and some crackers with grapes. Smiling me and her both sat down at our 'normal' place on the long tables in the Great Hall.

"Say I wonder were Harry and Ron are?" I said out loud with no real meaning behind it, just a normal random questions.

"Who knows. Maybe they're playing that barbaric game wizard chess."

"Or trying to do their homework?" I added with a chuckle

"Or maybe we've been looking for you guys all over the place." I hear Ron and Harry's voice from behind me.

"Why would you be doing that?" I asked the two silent angry boys behind me.

"I thought we'd be looking for more information on Nicolas Flamel?" Ron blurts out while waving his hands franticly.

"Oops I just that's what I forget." Hermione quietly said to me while rubbing the back of her head.

"Well if we aren't looking for information on Nicolas Flamel what are you guys doing?" Harry asked while taking a sit beside me and Ron beside Hermione.

"Well Lyra has a problem. She likes this boy but don't know what to do about it." Hermione explained to the two boys to my utter humiliation and even more so since Fred and George popped up, both with huge grins on their faces.

"Well well well" Fred said to me with his chester cat grin.

"I one whom it could be?" George said finishing off Fred's wells.

"I think I know!" Fred shouted out loud while doing a little dance around where I was sitting along with his brother George.

"Would it be Mr. Quidditch?" George said in a sickly sweet voice while bashing his eyelashes at me.

"So who care anyway!" I said while trying to sink lower into my seat and avoid my peers looking at me.

"Well I think you should care cause here comes Mr. Quidditch himself" Harry said with a grin on his face. Hoping that he was wrong I quickly drew back up in my seat and looked over towards the entrance of the Great Hall. To my horror I saw the twins laughing and joking to Oliver while pointing over to me. Face burning redder then the Weasleys' face can get I slammed my head into the table and tried desperately to hide my embarrassment.

"Um, Lyra can we talk for a moment, away from here?" I hear Oliver asks of me. Face still burning as bright as a tomato I nodded my head while looking down; grabbing my stuff I quickly walked out of the Great Hall with Oliver at my heels.

Once a good distance away from everyone. I finally looked up at Oliver. His gorgeous hazel eyes and cute lips. I guess one could say I've fallen head of heels for this boy in front of me.

"Um, Fred and George just told me, um, that you, um, well, kinda like me. Is this true?" Oliver asked while rubbing his neck and looking away. Wait looking away. What does that mean? In the magazines that me and Hermione been read says that mean either he's shy or don't want to look me in the eye to tell me the awful new.

"I..I...I...I...um..may...like...you" I whispered softly while focusing all of my attention onto the floor. Never in my life have I ever felt this embarrassed and confused.

"Isortalikeyoutoo." Oliver said so quickly that I only got the words 'sorta' and 'you'.

"Im sorry but could you please say that again?" I said softly, finding the courage somewhere within me to look him in the eyes. Now that I was staring at him I noticed that his face too was red. If from anything from the magazines that me and Hermione read this morning that meant that he liked you as well. I could only hope till he says those magic words to me.

"You really want me to say that again?" Oliver pleaded with me. Nodding my head I held my hand within each other; sweating to the max, butterflies fluttering about in my stomach, and heart pounding like a stamped of horse.

"I, um. sorta like, um, you too." Oliver said while looking straight at me with those piercing hazel eyes of his.

Wait. Did he just say like? As in he likes me back? I can't believe it!

Soon I felt my mouth form into the biggest smile that I've ever produced. Yet my mouth couldn't keep on smiling instead it fell to a normal line for when I don't smile.

"What do you propose that we do now?" I asked nervously while looking at Oliver with my grey eyes.

"I don't know. The age difference between us is rather large but how can one just ignore what one feels?" Oliver asks softly of me while closing the distance between us slowly.

""You do have a point but what about what feels right, right now?" I asked coming a little closer to him.

"Well if that's the case, then maybe this is ok? To like each other" Oliver said while softly stroking my cheek, which was as red as the Weasley's hair.

"Yeah, it's ok to like each other." I said while reaching out for Oliver's cheek and began to stroke it with my thumb like he was doing to mines.

"So should we try this out?" I asked Oliver, fearing that he'll say no.

"I see no problem with that." Oliver whispered to me while coming down close to my mouth while I began to lean upwards towards him. We were almost so close to each other till I heard a loud bang from behind me. Scared mindless I quickly launched away from Oliver and turned around quickly. To my horror Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione was standing right behind me with a huge grin on each others faces.

Fuming mad I stomped away from them, while I hear Oliver laughing in the background along with everyone else. As I walked around the corner I caught a glimpse Draco, his thugs, and the Slythern Quidditch team. Not wanting hostile actions to happen I immediately walked back to the gang.

"Why coming back?" Hermione said while giving me that fake mother is angry look.

"Yeah I thought you were mad at us?" Ron said while Harry nodded his head, both with grins on their faces.

"Now, now, here me young missy." Fred said with a high pitched voice like a mother, "I don't want you to hang out with this hooligan of man." All the while George just wiggling his eyebrows which made me turn burst into giggle along with everyone else.

While everybody else was laughing I looked up briefly to see that Draco was guiding his friends away from mines. Giving me the thumbs up, he and his friends walked towards the dungeons.

Smiling I felt Oliver grab my hand and lead me outside while the rest of the crew came along including Lee, Fred and George's other friend.


	5. Profile

Name: Lyra Miyako Severus Malfoy; after the constellation in the sky, deals with the summer triangle (haha pun) and her Godfather's name.

Appearance: An average sized female with long-waist length, thick shiny dark hair, full lips, long eyelashes, and a pale complexion. She has the classic 'great good looks' yet doesn't hold the arrogant bearing common from the members of being pure blood. She also had the common trait of the grey eyes liker her Father but her's shines like the star Vega in the night sky and they held no coldness within them. Along with her good looks she develops more quickly then the average girl and has a unique fashion sense when not around her family to be judged; wearing butterbeer cork necklace, peppermint earrings, Spectrespecs, and other things such like that.

Wand: Rosewood with Thestral Tail Hair and is 9". With the bottom handle shaped like a fencing sword and the rest 'wrapped' in a vine. (A combination of Hermione's wand design and Fleur Delacour's wand design)


End file.
